A DAY IN THE LIFE OF KADAJ YAZOO LOZ AND SEPH
by KILLERmiles
Summary: A STORY OF KADAJ YAZOO AND LOZ'S NEW LIFE WITH SEPHIROTH....WARNING DRUG USE BAD WORDS YAOI IN THE EYE OF THE READER! This just came to me and i had to write it...so...uh...here it is! warning no one should ever read this story!
1. What are you eating loz

CHAPTER 1-LOZ WHAT ARE YOU EATING?-CHAPTER 1

OK THIS IS ONLY MY 2nd STORY ON HERE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER ADVENT CHILDREN...ONLY IF KADAJ YAZOO AND LOZ LIVED AND SEPHIROTH WAS THERE...WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS DRUG USE,BAD WORDS, YAOI IN THE EYE OFTHE BEHOLER OK THERE WON'T BE ANY THING TO BAD BUT THERE MIGHT BE SOME BAD JOKES.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATERS IN THIS STORY IT WOULD BE COOL BUT NO...OH WELL.

SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT! BUT THERE WILL BE MENY MORE TO COME! SO YOU CAN SUFFER ALL THE MORE! LOL! MWA HA HA...

STORY INCLUDES THE FALLOWING PEOPLE NOT ALL IN THIS CHAPTER! KADAJ-YAZOO-LOZ-SEPHIRTH-CLOUD-TIFA-VINCENT-YUFFIE-CID-RENO-RUDE-TSANG-AND ALSO CHARATERS FROM CRISIS CORE...GENISIS ANGEAL AND ZACK

ENJOY

()

Loz what are you eating? Yazoo asked. Nothing! Sephiroth glanced over from the computer where he sat.At Yazoo and Loz they had been watching some stupid movie...about some stupid thing...doing something stupid,He didn't know or care much. But they were getting very annoying.Kadaj came walking in to the room box of ice cream in hand. I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream!

Sephiroth glared at him. shut up,shut up! Kadaj plopped down on the sofa next to his brothers sqeezing his way in between them. To his happy place. Loz popped another suger cube into his mouth. Why are you eating suger cubes? I'm not.Them what the hell are you eating? I don't really know the were in the cubert in the kitchen.Loz! Stop eating them! Yazoo said as he took them from Loz, and looked at them.Kadaj leaned over and looked down at the cubes in Yazoo's hand,

What are those brother? uh...I don't know. Sephiroth sighed how come i am stuck with you idiots? Shut up Seph! Kadaj yelled.

Seph and Kadaj had a problem they both were use to being the leader. Sephiroth being a 1st class solder and an all powerful super human guy.

And Kadaj as the leader of his own little gang...that included him and his two brothers. even thou he was the youngest at only 16 he was still their leader and wanted to be sephiroth's leader too. But sephiroth would not let that happen no way in hell his 16 year old clone was going to boss him around!

Don't tell me what to do you brat! Kadaj got to his feet walking over and looking up into sephiroth's glowing green maco eyes.You got some thing to say to me Sephiroth? Yazoo sighed seing a fight in the near future. Loz leaned over and looked at Yazoo he looked him strait in the eyes.Yazoo? Yes Loz. Yazoo was suprized by his brother being this close to him. Yazoo?

Yes Loz? Yazoo? Yazoo!? Yazoo was getting annoyed now, what is it? What? Loz grabbed another white cube and popped it into his mouth. Then smiled at Yazoo.

Yazoo looked at Loz. stop eating those! You don't even know what they are!

A suden slap to Sephiroth's face by Kadaj stopped the two remnets from fighting. they staired blankly at Sephiroth,Who stood there stunded.Kadaj grinned Then stopped abuptly as Seph staired at him you little Basterd! Sephiroth tackled Kadaj knocking him to the floor.Kadaj stuggled to free him self from the man ontop of him,Get of you fat basterd! Kadaj yelled into Sephiroth's face that earned him a hard hit to the top of his head and a slap across the face. Kadaj ne'ed Sephiroth in a very bad spot and he fell of Kadaj who stood up and rubbed his brused head.

Then they all froze with fear as they heard a awfull scream that sounded more like that of a high pitched woman then the man that it came from. Loz was standing in the middle of the living room pointing at The computer and screaming.

OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?


	2. what the hell is that

chapter 2-Omg what is that?-chapter 2

Loz summoned all his man hood from bottem to top and screamed like a little girl, what the hell is that?Yazoo Kadaj and Sephiroth all staired at Loz. What the hell is he talking about Sephiroth asked looking over to his computer,Which Loz was pointing at screaming.There was nothing there and the computer was on a screen saver. that was just a ball bouncing about the screen.

Yazoo grabbed Loz's sholders and made him look into his eyes,Loz calm down there is no thing there!Yazoo watched as Loz peeked over his brothers sholder. He screamed and ran from the room jumping under the dinner table.and hugging his nees to his chest,Eyes closed as tight as they could.Yazoo and sephiroth looked at each other then to the computer again.Kadaj looked at Loz,Stop crying Loz,there is nothing there.After half an hour of Loz under the table and Kadaj and seph fighting Yazoo was just about ready to shoot the lot of them. He had a head ake and was also hungery he had not eaten today.He entered the kitchen.Glancing down at Loz as he walked over to the counter.They had been flat broke all week paying the rent was cutting down on food money. Loz had got a job that payed most of the rent.Sephiroth had made it clear that he would not work for the man again and had since spent all his savings on vodka and skin tight pants.Yazoo tryed his luck at work the first week not finding a job that would let him bring his gun he quit saying that if you want him you got to like the gun.

Kadaj at the horrorble age of 16 was now ingrossed in the meny horrors of high school.

And would not work even if he was old enough. So at this time they were just about as broke as you get. Yazoo looked down at the counter and picked up on of the white cubes. Hum...He popped it in his mouth.and swallowed it with out tasting it.

Them turned his eyes to Loz still under the table.Weeping that no one belived him.Yazoo reached down pulling Loz from under the table.It's ok Loz don't cry,There is nothing to be afrade of he reasered his Big brother as he lead him back to the living room.Yazoo screamed in horror Stairing at the computer.There sitting atop the moniter Was a bowling ball sized purple toad gerbal looking thing with Brittny spear's head. He screamed hugging Loz as Loz screamed to. They both jumped up on the sofa knocking it over they fell to the floor,Peeking over the sofa.Kadaj and Seph looked at them.What the Hell Yazoo he pulled you into this to?Kadaj sighed.Putting his hand on his forhead. Sephiroth was sitting at his Computer again.

I hate you boys i just wanted you all to know that.Kadaj was going to attack Sephiroth but some thing else did first!

Sephiroth fell to the grownd screaming.Kadaj's eyes widend as the monster was visable.He screamed kicking it.

It exploded into green sparks.

Sephiroth looked at his arm were the monster had bit him.Blue slim coverd it.EW!!

What the hell was that? Kadaj screamed.

Loz weeped a little more,Is it gone? Yeah Loz it's gone Yazoo said Standing up.And looking around.Loz got up. I can't belive that you did not belive me.Loz said as he fliped the Sofa up right.then like 30 of the toad gerbal brittny spear's headed monsters came running from under the sofa. They all screamed and Climbed on to chairs tables or any thing else they could. Kadaj ran screaming from the House.Every one else stomping shooting and screaming at the monsters.

Kadaj ran in with a hose turning it on full blast he soaked the monsters that turned brown and shrivled up and turned to green sparks.Kadaj dropped teh hose to the floor and ran over hugging his brothers.Uh i hate to ruin this little gay fest but what is that Sephiroth said.They looked around a pink smoke rose around them.


End file.
